Divergent Summer Camp
by wholocker78218
Summary: Aline Star is sent to Divergent Summer Camp by her parents while they try to save their marriage. In the process she makes a few new friends and meets a boy with a wicked glint in his perfect blue/grey eyes. How much trouble could they possible cause?


**Hi guys I'm back with a new story. I you have read some of my other Divergent fanfics you may have noticed that Eric is the main character. It's not that I don't like the other characters I just love Eric (Jai Courtney) more. I really would like to write more Eric fanfics so if you have any ideas let me know.**

 **I sort of just came up with this idea in class when I was supposed to be learning something so please let me know if it's good or not. My friends aren't at all interested in fanfiction so I have no one to help with my stories so your opinions and criticisms are all that help me to become a better writer so please if you have any ideas on how to make my work better or anything of the kind let me know.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy and although I would love to say that I created Divergent I must confess that I don't and everything you recognise belong to Veronica Roth, (lucky bitch.)**

 **;)**

I sit in the car with my headphones blasting music into my ears while my younger brothers argue over which dinosaur is better. I love my brothers but right now they are in serious danger of being kicked out of the still moving car if they don't shut up. Luckily for them my mum tells them to pack it in or they aren't going to Junior Dino Camp for the summer. Thankfully I am much older that these idiots and I am being sent to Divergent Summer camp for 6 weeks and I don't have to listen to them for the entire summer.

My parents have been having a rough time of it lately and have decided that they need to get a little holiday on their own for a bit and hopefully when I see them again they will have stopped arguing about every little thing. So now I'm going to summer camp for 16 year olds and above. I tried to persuade my friends to come but they are all going on family holidays to Spain or Greece.

I can feel the car stopping and I look out of the window and we are at the top of a waterfall. There are five adults standing together near the edge and around 15 teenagers standing around them. There are two woman and three men. I jump out of the car and place my headphones around my neck.

"Ahh you must be Aline Star, correct?" The woman in blue asks me as I walk towards the group. She has blonde hair in a bob style and piercing blue eyes that work with her blue attire. I nod my head mutely. "Well you are the last one so now we can begin. You have all elected to come to Divergent Summer Camp and what you may already know is that the campers are split into 5 camp groups or factions as we call it here. The factions for those who don't know are Erudite, Amity and Abnegation, Candor and Dauntless. My name is Jeanine I am leader of Erudite, Johanna and Marcus are leaders of Amity and Abnegation, Jack is leader of Candor and Max is leader of Dauntless. To begin your camp experience you need to get to the bottom of this waterfall, there are four ways; you can take the elevator embedded in the rock, take the stairs down the side of the waterfall, simply ask one of us for any other way or you can jump off the waterfall itself."

Jumping off a waterfall? Sound like my kind of gig. I turn around and see that my parents and brothers have already driven off and are probably heading to Dino Camp.

"Who is going to be first to choose?" The man in black asks and I slowly make my way over to the edge of the waterfall. "Wow the first one is a jumper." He states and I can help the smirk that crosses my face.

I take my head phones off and my iPod out of my pocket I throw them at the man in black and he catches them.

"Don't drop them it took me forever to set up the perfect playlist for that thing." I tell him and he smirks slightly.

I turn back to the waterfalls edge, it's a long way down but I have never really been afraid of heights. I take 3 steps back and then run straight off the edge. The feeling is exhilarating, the wind through my blonde hair and the feeling that I am flying intoxicating my mind. I'm closing in on the water and I try my best to get into a dive position just in time to meet the freezing water. When I resurface I am met by a hand helping me out of the water. The owner of said hand is a boy with short brown hair and deep brown eyes, he is clearly well muscled and when I look behind him everyone is wearing black.

"What's your name?" The boy asks in a deep voice.

"Aline." I reply he grabs my hand and throws it into the air.

"First jumper, Aline." He shouts and everyone around us cheers.

He tells me where to stand while we wait for anyone else who is going to jump and two more girls along with four boys follow me in their jump off the waterfall. The boy who has now told us that his name is Four guides us to a cabin where we can pick out some dry clothes which are all black and rather tight but I don't mind: black is my colour and the tight clothing sticks like a second skin to my slim body.

After we are all changed Four and a girl called Tris take us over to the lunch hall just in time to get something to eat. I am the last to get there so I end up sitting in the only empty seat next to Four and across from a guy with blonde hair and startling blue/grey eyes that have hints of silver in them. When I sit down he draws his attention away from Four and Tris and on to me. He studies my face and he looks me up and down. If he wasn't so hot I would probably punch him for that, it's a side effect of my anger problems.

"I thought you said there aren't any hot ones this year, Four?" He says to Four, his voice is deep and smooth; it sends a shiver down my spine and I blush slightly and try to concentrate on my food.

"I never said that." Four counters.

"Doesn't matter, what's your name?" He asks me.

"Aline, what's yours?" I reply.

"Eric. Luckily Four, Tris and I will be helping you with camp activities. So you'll get to see us a lot this summer." He tells me.

"Who exactly is that lucky for, me or you?" I ask him with a grin. He smirks back at me it and looks sexy as hell on his face.

"I think it might be a bit of both."

"You might be right." I reply and focus back on my food.

When everyone is finished eating Eric, Tris and Four take us to the dorm rooms. I get a room on my own seeing as there are three girls and only two a room. The girls who are sharing are called Morgan and Olympia and have been friends since they were kids so they chose to share immediately. The boys are on the other side of the corridor and are called; Spiros, Ward, Oceanus and Lennox. Lennox has a brother but he ended up in Candor so he is sharing a room with Ward leaving Spiros and Oceanus to share a room.

Morgan and Olympia invite everyone into their room for a game of Truth or Dare and after a while I am left in a tank top and my underwear, the girls still have their trousers on but have no top, and the boys are almost down to the boxers with the exception of Lennox who still has most of his clothes on.

"Aline, Truth or Dare?" Olympia asks me.

"Dare." I reply, immediately regretting my decision when a massive smirk appears on her face.

"I dare you to go to Eric's room and make out with him." Everyone laughs and I don't want to take off any more pieces of clothing.

Reluctantly I stand up and walk to the door, I turn my head when I hear shuffling behind me and I see that everyone is following me to the door. I shake my head and groan but open the door and head down the corridor until I see the door I saw Eric disappear into a couple of hours ago. I look back down the hall to Morgan and Olympia's room and everyone has their head sticking out watching me. I am about to knock when I hear Morgan shout to me.

"If things get a little heated; no need for you to come back." She shouts and everyone but me laughs. _I should have just picked truth._ I tell myself.

I knock on the door and I listen as some approaches from the other side. The door opens and I am met by Four he looks at me in my half naked state.

"Can I speak to Eric please?" I ask him and he looks me up and down again, rolls his eyes and nods his head.

"Eric, you have a visitor." He shouts as he walks away from the door and out of sight.

I watch as Eric walks towards the door with no shirt on and his muscled torso flexes as he walks, he catches me staring and smirks.

"See something you like?" He asks me and I tilt my head up to look him in the eye.

"Definitely." I say and close the distance between us.

I am a great deal smaller then him so I grab his neck and pull him down to my level and smash our lips together. He stands frozen for a second but eventually he grips my waist tightly and starts to move his lips against mine. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I part my lips just enough for his tongue to go inside, he dominates my mouth and my hands wrap tightly around his neck. His grip on my waist threatens to leave bruises but I don't care enough to pull away. The need for air becomes too much and we break away from each other just but I don't release my hands from his neck and his stay on my waist.

"Meet me in my room in half an hour?" I whisper to him. He nods his head and releases me. I walk back down the corridor towards my friends who are all grinning from ear to ear. When I finally reach them I continue walking to my room. "As wonderful as this game was guys I am going for a shower. See you in the morning." I tell them and they groan but head back into the girl's room.


End file.
